Love Far Beyond Our Reach
by paige.m.18
Summary: Autumn is faced with memories of her past coming up all over again. But turns out, the things she was being told, by someone she trusted, was all lies. What happens when the same fate comes upon her? Vampire Romance Story.


Hey everyone. This is my first story! :) This is just the prologue. The first chapter will be up, if I get enough reviews to make me think you all want more. :) Enjoy!

-Paige(:

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Love Far Beyond Our Reach 

I desperately ran through the large, dark corridor of the dungeon I was being kept hostage in. I didn't know where I was, or why I was here, all I knew was that I needed to get out of here as quickly as I possibly could. The air was moist and very cold, and I could feel goose bumps all over my body but that didn't stop me from running as fast as I could around the winding halls, hoping that I would find the door out of this place instead of someone that was keeping me here. I could hear my footsteps echo across the walls as my feet crunched in the gravel floors every step I took. My breathing was becoming heavy, and my sides and legs were beginning to burn from the amount of running I had been doing, but the adrenaline and fear kept me from not slowing down. That was until I heard the piercing, ear splitting screams of a woman, coming from behind me.

My steps faltered, and my pace began to slow as I contemplated what I was going to do next. I could feel my pulse throbbing in my ears, and the slower I went, the more I could feel the tiredness of my body. I wanted to help this person that was screaming but the more I thought about turning around, the more fear coursed through my body. I had no idea what was going on, and I would most likely end up back in that cell, or worse if I did turn back around. My mind was playing ping-pong back and forth, and clearly the most reasonable side won. I needed to get out, or it could be me that was screaming bloody murder next. I tried to begin running again, but my body was too exhausted to do more than a slow jog. I aimlessly moved in and out of the halls, feeling more and more anxious as I went. There had to be an ending someplace, right? I felt as though I was a mouse in a maze, trapped and never going to find freedom. It only began to get worse. I could feel someone or something was watching me, following me, everywhere I went. I tried to look all around me, but it was so dark that I could only see the few feet ahead of me. As I rounded the next corner, I began to panic. Someone was behind me. I could hear their crunching footsteps only about a yard from myself. I began to push my body harder, briskly running and searching all around me with my eyes to find who was following me. I could hear the footsteps begin to get closer, and as the hall began to turn off again to another hall, around the corner I could see a light at the end. It looked like sunlight was pouring in from the cracks between the door and the frame. Could this be my way out? 

I tried my hardest to move faster to get to that light, but it felt as though I was going in slow motion. I no longer could hear the footsteps behind me, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but that wasn't going to stop me from getting to freedom. There was sweat beading on my forehead, and I felt very hot, even given the current freezing temperature down here. Finally I was at the door; I quickly grabbed the handle, and turned the knob while yanking it open. I was free. The sun was bright as it gleamed off of the snow, into my eyes. I began to lift my foot to take a step out, but a hand snaked out from behind me, grabbing my foot and tripping me onto my stomach. I was beginning to be dragged backwards, back into the hell I was trying so hard to escape. I grabbed the doorframe with the tips of my fingers, holding desperately to it for my life, but this person, who I still hadn't seen with my own eyes, just pulled harder, it seemed with barely any strength. My family flashed through my eyes. They would never know what happened to me and I would never get to see them again. The tips of my fingers began to give, as they began to become tired of holding on, and with one more yank, I knew I would be done. 

"Got you now," The man hissed into my ear, as he ripped my fingers free, dragging my body backwards with incredible speed as my screams echoed throughout the building. The door slammed shut, and all there was, was darkness.


End file.
